Newer Super Mario Bros. U 2
=New Super Mario Bros. U 2= Edit Comments918,408pages on this wiki New Super Mario Bros. U 2 is the sequel to NSMBU for Wii U for the same time has to be played with 2 Gamepads Story:Edit the history begins when Bowser in his Base accidentally pulled the coffy to your computer,and,when he realized... Troop virus pulluted everyone and all at the mercy of Bowser (except mario,luigi,wario,waluigi,blue toad,yellow toad,mii,luma,lubba,yoshi and baby yoshi and donkey kong). now these twelve have to destroy the virus and save all the worlwide. Gameplay:Edit In this game has to be played with... ¡6 players! (4 wiimote and 2 gamepads).the 5 wiimote has to be played with the players and the 2 gamepads... ¡has to be used the same funtions for his prequel!. And for first time... ¡at a one Mario Game with a one Online History! ''''Enemies:Goopa, Undead Commando Men, Dukeboxers, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Cannogres, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Jungle Tribal Guys,Crabbot , Tribal Blooper, Sand Porcu-Puffer, Big Sniper Joe, White Lava Lotus, Cat Wiggler, Mole Miner, Desert Fruito Bruto, Fruito Bruto, Samurobo, Amazing Flying Fire Bro, Mummified Buzzy Beetle, Mummified Buster Beetle, Spike Top Spike, Jiangshi-Hopper, Bone Sniper Joe, Fishin’ ''Devil Joe, plus Dr. Wily Statues, Dual Robrothers, Giant Metalls, Giant Sledbobbles, Sparky Hopping Devils, Tanooki Picapico and Circlet Joes Players:Edit *Mario *Luigi *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad (character) *Mii *Wario *Waluigi *Luma *Donkey Kong *Lubba Enemies:Edit *Goomba *Grand Goomba *Paragoomba *Mega Goomba *Sumoomba *Koopa *Paratroopa *Burning Koopa *Frost Koopa *Bolt Koopa *Piranha Plant *Super Piranha Plant *Boo *Big Boo *Boohemoth *Fire Boo *Ice Boo *Dark Boo *Pink Boo *Hammer Bro. *Boomerang Bro. *Fire Bro. *Ice Bro. *Sledge Bro. *Thunder Bro. *Curve Bro. *Lakitu *Fire Lakitu *Sumo Bro. *Wiggler *Cheep-Cheep *Deep Cheep *Spiny *Spike *Stone Spike (enemy) *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *King Bill *Monty Mole *Fire Mole *Ice Mole *Mecha-Koopa *Dry Bones *Dry Goomba *Dry Piranha Plant *Podoboo *Blargg *Margmaargh *Bony Beetle *Buzzy Beetle *Parabeetle *Iron Beetle *Pokey *Dark Pokey *Cactburn *Poison Pokey *Cactice *Urchin *Podoboo *Fuzzy *Mega Fuzzy *Huckit Crab *Bramball *Amp *Waddlewing *Fishbone *Lil´l Brr *Spike *Stone Spike *Chargin' Chuck *Venus Fire Trap *Venus Ice Trap *Cooligan *Bandit *Shy Guy *Fly Guy *Filprus *Nabbit *Dragoneel *Baby Dragoneel *Zebron *Alephant *Pigtus *Nutrong *Serpeus *Fire Dragon *Gao *Rock Gao *Magikoopa *Lil´l Sparky *Hothead *Stingby *Chargin' Chuck *Peepa *Plasmong *Pocurpo *Draglet *Sheppton *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Bulbasaur Power-Ups:Edit *Super Mushroom *Fire Flower *Star *Super Acorn *Ice Flower *Mini Mushroom *Penguin Suit *P-Acorn *Earth Flower *Car Suit *Coconut Flower *Armor Mushroom *Beam Flower *Bulb Suit *Mud Mushroom *Superball Flower *Bee Mushroom *Hammer Suit *Boomerang Flower Yoshies:Edit *Green Yoshi *Bubble Baby Yoshi *Balloon Baby Yoshi *Glowing Baby Yoshi *Fireball Baby Yoshi *Ice Ball Baby Yoshi *Posion Baby Yoshi Worlds:Edit *Peach Grasslands/Koopa Troopa *Desert Pickle/Spike *Blackberry Heaven/Fly Guy *Lettuce Ocean/Deep-Cheep *Stawberry Bush/Rock Gao *Tomato Forest/Alephant *Apple Glacier/Filprus *Carrot Factory/Hothead *Orange Mansion/Big Boo *Bowser Base/Magikoopa DLC Worlds:Edit *Great Hive/Stingby *Titan Stadium/Chargin' Chuck *Floating Marsh/Fishbone *Royal Museum/Nabbit *Plasma Zone/Plasmong *Sarasaland/Gao *Porcupo Desert/Porcupo *Pop Star/Waddle Doo *Kanto/Bulbasaur Bosses:Edit *Pom Pom? (mini-boss 1) *King Sumo Bro.? (mini-boss 2) *Lakithunder? (mini-boss 3) *King Cheep Cheep? (mini-boss 4) *Mega Mole? (mini-boss 5) *Mega Muncher? (mini-boss 6) *King Filprus (mini-boss 7) *Big Bob-Omb (mini-boss 8) *King Boo (mini-boss 9) *General Stingby (DLC mini-boss 1) *Defense Chargin' Chuck (DLC mini-boss 2) *Mega Bramball (DLC mini-boss 3) *Pro Nabbit (DLC mini-boss 4) *Evil Plasmong (DLC mini-boss 5) *King Totumesu (DLC mini-boss 6) *Dark Porcupo (DLC mini-boss 7) *Meta Knight (DLC mini-boss 8) *Mew (DLC mini-boss 9) *Kamek? (final mini-boss) *Larry Koopa? (Boss 1) *Lemmy Koopa (boss 2) *Ludwig Von Koopa (boss 3) *Iggy Koopa (boss 4) *Morton Koopa Jr (boss 5) *Wendy O. Koopa (boss 6) *Roy Koopa (boss 7) *Queen Bob-Omb (boss 8) *King Peepa (boss 9) *King Stingby (DLC boss 1) *Trainer' Chuck (DLC boss 2) *Kingfin (DLC boss 3) *Pro Bandit (DLC boss 4) *Virtual Mario (DLC boss 5) *Tatanga (DLC boss 6) *King Porcupo (DLC boss 7) *Marx Soul (DLC boss 8) *Mewtwo (DLC boss 9) *Bowser Jr. (World 3,5,7 and 9 Bowser Airship) *Bowser (final boss) Enemies Goomba Gromba Commando Gombhorn Gombhorn Hunter Galombhorn Chief Flowmba Galoomba Tower Galombhorn Tower Green Koopa Troopa Red Koopa Troopa Blue Koopa Troopa Shroob Koopa Troopa Hot Pink Koopa Troopa Tuba Troopa Emerald Koopa Troopa Shroob Drumbo Troopa Hammer Bro. Fire Bro. Ice Bro. Goopy Bro. Boomerang Pill Bro. Cake Bro. Buzzer Bro. Sumo Bro. Mystic Bow Bro. Drumstick Bro. Rock Bro. Tall Shy Guy Blue Tall Shy Guy Yellow Tall Shy Guy Tall Shadow Guy Whirly Fly Guy Mandibuzz Cat Guy Groove Guy Dry Bones Rattle Bones Glacier Galoomfish Sentry Pitchin' Chuck Shy Guy Boss Croc Fear-Full Fridge Llamarado Thwomp Big Thwomp Thwimp Whomp Tribal Kritter Kritter Chain Chomp Drum Chomp Timber Chomp Bongo Chomp Bullet Bill Banzai Bill Bullet Horn Sandrimp Aztec Goom Cutter Elite Ubert Clone Raichu Monty Mole Wealthy Mole Miner Heavy Mole Mighty Mole Cyan Mega Mole Kritter-nized Mole Miner Pipe Ninjun Treekiki Sharpsicord Pipe Boruum Teal Ruby & Red Banana Bro Koopa Paratroopa Harpic Paratroopa Harpitar Paratroopa Lakitu Pink Koopa Paratroopa Green Lakithunder Tomitu Reflecto Bro Lakispear Spiny Dark Spiny Bone Boomerang Bro. Froxic Comootight Boo Podoboo Chilly Boo Big Boo Broozer Hut-Hut Roseard Knight Blitz Bot Amp Big Amp ESP Amp Neon Amp Cobrat Flare Cobrat Forest Cobrat Clash Cobrat Blue Berryba Rock'in Wrench Shadow Gyātoru Lake Manditoad Lunar Berryba Shadoomba Shada Troopa Shaditu Big Shaggler Wiggler Toxic Wiggler Big Claviggler Coppiggler Shiverjackiggler Slag Slug Red Devil's Harbinger Crescendor White Dimuve Black Undercrab Big Blocky Bot Spark Galboros Bot Pharaohno Bot Pirate Bros. Kosha-nized Chuck Vinyl Record Sortie Kosha-nized Chuck Snoman Knight Snoman Paladin Snoman Sorcerer Snoman Chuck Snoman Archer Snoman Warrior Snoman Brawler Chocolate Obsessed Wendy Bot Hooplagoon Bot Fernaggle Bot Aiva Opel Koopa Bot Clubba Dogon (purple) Rockitar Rockorum Rockical Rockano Tribal Cheep-Cheep Yellow Cheep-Cheep Spiny Cheep-Cheep Porcu-Puffer Stormy Cheep-Cheep Dark Ninja Knight Spiny Cheepiranha-Chomp Steeler Crazy Snark Urchin Pink Orgchin Big Orgchin Bob-Omb Pink Urchie Bomb Bro. Urchie Walking Timer Bomb Cannon Bob-Bomb Ninji Wild West Ninji Sleepy Melody Ninjun Blockstepper Marching Tune Croaks Hot Pepper Yeast Troop Tubastepper Rocker Bro. Snorkel Yeast Troop Mechaclover Nuke Bros. Piranha Plant Fire Piranha Plant Nipper Plant Apple Plant Triple Watermelon Plant Piranha Creeper Neko Rex Gold lion Stalking Piranha Plant Trombo Piranha Plant Piranha Walker Chimanha Walker Walking Orches Ink Slooper Wooden Orches Wooden Gūrindai Sledge Broomba String Shooter Mettaur Piccileo Saxanther Bagpiger Vocaheads Brr Koopa Gūrindai Snow Leon Tank Pop Mole MandiGibbon MandiSnoman Mad Musciolo Clashin' Musicolo Brass Musicolo Horn Musicolo Pink Marshoomba Stone Horns Chuck Stone Strings Stone Keys Stone Drums Li'l Acido Stone Pipe Ninjun Stone Bells Kazonkey Hopping Skeleton Jack Treetorn Fire Kazonkey Fire Sorcerer Met Fire Acconkey Bagponkey Krustation Green Trumpet Cobrat Green Trombone Cobrat Green Tuba Cobrat Blue Maracagas Big Red Head Moe Flower Chuck Buzzy Beetle Bolty Buster Beetle Fire Whistonkey Big Mummy Mauler Bass Beetley Taiko Beetley Steely Bratty Beetle Chargin' Chuck Light-Red Bionic Joe Robobot Armor Chuck Charlie-Tortoise Superman Chuck Starburst Chuck Snifit Painter Snifit Ice Snifit Trumpet Snifit Red Tuba Snifit Charade Snifit Cat Snifit Stone Snifit Cryo Laser Snifit Bullet Snifit Blooper Stone Blooper Calabooper Fire Blooper Jewel Blooper Limestone Blooper Robotnik Guy Azure Koopa Troopa Leaf Blooper Ink Balafooper Gonglooper Glooper Flurry Cotton Candy Flurry Grotto Flurry Scuba Paratroopa Cloud Flurry Tweeter Star Gaurd Organter Jelectro Giant Jelectro Emerald Jelectro Scoomba Commando Jellybeam Giant Jellybeam Desert Jellybeam Tall Robotnik Guy Lava Lotus Frost Lotus Oil Lotus Spike Lotus Hopkins Howler Waldough Red Maracagas Wooden Boxin Leather Hopkins Laser Beam Hopkins Trombat Trombat Lord Trombat Grand-Lord Fire Roturret Fire Whitimipent Fire Boxin Mega Neonoomba Neona Troopa Bright Chomp Flash Bros. Rainbow Cheep-Cheep Rainbow Porcu-Puffer Whitimipent Forunollow Rainbow Telly Roller Cupid Harpers Cupid Pianists Dancing Boos Sabretoothed Rollidillo Cellolanzer Pink Antr Violarcher Jiro Basshammer Violinighties Waldrum Walgong Bongeal Drumeal Nekonian Doctobot Nekonian Galoomba Tubaphant Bob Billy Blue Pirave Pink Pirave Purple Pirave Brass Pirave Magmaargh Sandmaargh Frostmaargh Cragmaargh Muddyaargh Ice-Spitting Rex Guitaargh Kappaaargh Desert Tooth Magma Sledge Bro. Frost Mega Squid Wooly ClubbaImper Firey Dōryī Onyxon Knight Rockroller Sharkseal Magikoopa Red Magikoopa Green Magikoopa Yellow Magikoopa White Magikoopa Pink Magikoopa Cutie Magikoopa Onyx Magikoopa Grime Magikoopa Conducto Magikoopa Eerie Scary Eerie Mecha-Galbel Sand Eerie Reznor Ice Gooman Uncooligan Cooligan Hot Pink Cooligan Ice Speedy Tuck Cleanserooligan Throwooligan Titaniumooligan Beatbooligan Tribal Spearidus Hammerdus Auroradus Drumdus Barbariandus Desertdus Raindus Hydradus Metal Blob Copper Undergrunt Gold Morty Mole Silver Billy Bob Platinum Mandibait Honk Owgulf Iguana Blob Breakdance Tuck RB Motley Bossblob Sneako GP Motley Bossblob Big Sphen Tuba Motley Bossblob Nekonian Motley Bossblob Oboe Motley Bossblob Brolder Iron Brolder Diamond Brolder Bandsea Pinky Pink Brolder Carbon Brolder Jade Skidda Igloo Eltrut Ka-Thunk Mini-Octovil Thicilylin Soldier Bully Ice Bully Red Robo-Ledge Bro. Grumbapple Bald Klepto Gold Klepto Glacier Klepto Mad Piano Coppice Klepto Ice Mole Miner Coconut Klepto Bataton Purple Ramram Sand Ramram Crystal Ramram Saxaram Teal Ramram Tubaram Hot Foot Eagle Eyes Ninjun Melody Joe Sand Bro. Grand Orchada Sud-Spittin' Rex Yellow Capnap Red Capnap Banananap Pharaoh Shroob Techno Sir Kibble Red Capnap Rocket Metool Beehoss Dinopet Dinobone Dinoba Rock Orchada Dino Octorok Vinyl Record Sortie White Nitpicker Green Krazy Kani Gustor Sharboten Armoroc Hammer Bones-A-Bot Circling Boo Buddies Electropunk Boo Buddies Fused Boo Buddies Chameleon Boo Buddies Circling Grime Boo Buddies Rock Boo Buddies Glam Metal Boo Buddies Pop Boo Buddies Treb & Bas Electro Backbeat Krusha Pepperoni Slice Jiro Apho & Tru Teal Cactilli Red Cactilli Blue Cactilli Green Cactilli Robox Robolf Silver Robolf Cyberolf Camo Prongo Teal Robolf Wooly Robolf Chameleon Mettaur Charcoal Bun Radish Ninjun Knight Crazy Razy Charocoal Konkers Bender Diddy Kong Saber Joe Tank Yomba Blue Burner Joe Spike Medusa Spike Fire Spike Drummer Spike Brr Fire Brr Honey Spike Vocal Brr Blazat Frog Blazat Trumpa Blazat Cat Brr Inferog MandiInferog Drum Inferog Walker Inferog Pebble Frog Dancing Pebble Frog Disco Pebble Frog DJ Pebble Frog Tama Inferog Hammer Inferog Floe Inferog Gem Pebble Frog Mini-Scorpeon Painguin Tuck Blitz Bot Giant Hammer Bro. Ludwig Bill Bully Painguin Tuck Sledge Beetley Glass Cataquack Blue Cataquack Cutie Cataquack Brass Cataquack Wodden Cataquack Strollin' Stu Soarin' Stu Ember Stu Megahorn Stu Fliprus Ledgerus Gyrorus Goldrus Emerald Ribbite Crystar Shark Tubar Medada Guir Shark Choppah Cutie Stu Fruito Pow Molem Pow Molem Jumping Avocado Plant Funny Laugh Pupdozer Shell Spike Hot Pink Frogoodbad Chargin' Chuck Mechaniloid Pond Glamdozer Snoman Archer Grandozer Returning Vulcan Joe Twirlip Fire Twirlip Stone Twirlip Boulder Gori-Three Clapper Dogon Rex Blue Draglet Tribal Draglet Mecha-Blooper Buzzsaw Rex Chocarp Lavander Alsphere Koopaleon Royal Fool Rex Stingby Alsphere Warrior Hornby Web Alsphere Red Stingby Knight Alsphere Paladin Sealfrost Minr Prongo Giant Lil Bonky Prongo Tower Aztec Prongo Relicrow Laser Relicrow Star Relicrow Charlie-Relicrow Volt Relicrow Terra Relicrow Spiked Relicrow Keynote Orange Rex Sand Devil Joe Archer Magon Fire Blitz Bot Ice Preying Manta Keynote Rex SafariMini Guards Shroob Tozan-Jinzou Scuba Bro. Treblnote Bassnote RingMini Guard Keynote Mage Pumpki Giant Pumpki Troopa Rotting Pumpki Troopa Pickelman Jackhammer Gommbile Scuba Pill Bro. Robonet Laser Robonet Electric Robonet Conkdor Spiny Longdor MelonBerryba Tribal Robonet Mega Star Pointer Fooly Flowers Shroob Robonet Shrooboid Brat Kosha Evleye Eyeballer Frosty Speed Shroob Mini-Gremloblin White Dicemond Red Dicemond Glass Dicemond Spear Dicemond Jester Jack Grand Duke Bellster Jack Song Duke Porcupo Steel Kuribow Glass Dinobone Gilabite Rollem Trench Tuck Goombee Mini Diddy Kong Rambam Stone Rambam Ice Rambam Gem Rambam Electar Tatanga Head Galactar Galactass Orchada Metal Orchada Rock Cobratack Mini-Mecha Gideon PikaVip Enemys Present: Chokeys, Birdnies, Passin' Fungdues Level 2-2Edit Enemys Present: Aztec Swoops, Big Aztec Swoops, Buzzy Bishops, Lookout Fungdue Level 2-3Edit Enemys Present: Bone Lurchins, Pink Fire Prianha Plants, Fire Alspheres, Fire Pokeys, Fire Snakers Level 2-TowerEdit Enemys Present: Angry Kitties, Spring Trombone Bros., Pom Pom Droids Level 2-4Edit Enemys Present: Groombas, Tung-Foo s, Yoshi-Munchers, GuSquishies, Splitin' Top Man Bots, Splitin' Geckaws, BEE-BEE GUNS, Dr Bees, Top Man Bots Level 2-Ghost HouseEdit Enemys Present: Fake Birdshis, Chuck throwing Yoshies, Circling Telly Buddies Level 2-5Edit Enemys Present: Chocolate Chip Lakitus, Chocolate Chip Spinys, Flame Mand-Mands, Vine Chomps Level 2-CastleEdit Enemys Present: Dry Bones, Charligglers, Charlie Munchos, Mega Pokey (Boss) Watchlist Random Page Recent Changes Ben 10: Ultimate Rescue Spear (Lance, Trident, Staff) Whip (Wire, Chain) Axe (Ono, Tomahawk) Hammer (Sledge Hammer, Mallet, Mace) Bows (Crossbow, Longbow) Throwing Knife (Darts, Needles, Boomerangs) Buckit Pailmen Acid Slimy Slimynolith lollipop-throwing Udo Kenaidoka Sandshift Slimy Clashin' Slimy Cloud Slimy Slimy Guy Iron Antrs Electro Slimy Tribal Slimy Slimy-Omb Pokey Slimy Pokey Slimy Cloudling Geckaw Nopalm Bunshreek Slimy Shell Slimy Pyro Slimy Alraune Spring Slimy Spike Slimy Cloud Slimy Slimy Guy Electro Slimy Tribal Slimy Slimy-Omb Pokey Slimy Mirror Slime Cloudling Fungdue Bugguws Groomba - HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 0 Slammin' Sam - HP 15, Attack 5, Defense 1 Pink Pumpkin Koopa - HP 10, Attack 2, Defense 3 Sand Jiro - HP 30, Attack 8-10, Defense 4 Boo Knight Buddies - HP 25, Attack 12, Defense 1 Tiki Croctopus - HP 40, Attack 10, Defense 5 Big Goombee - HP 55, Attack 14, Defense 2 Buzzer Bro - HP 65, Attack 12, Defense 5 Alsphere - HP 50, Attack 11, Defense 9 Tall Honey Guy - HP 65, Attack 16, Defense 3 Powkkoopa - HP 90, Attack 15, Defense 10 Skull Alsphere - HP 80, Attack 18-20, Defense 11 Part 2; Armored Grogoomba - HP 130, Attack 11, Defense 15 Stone Pokey + - HP 50(per segment), Attack 15, Defense 8 Sludgebone* - HP 820, Attack 22, Defense 10 Aztec Swooper - HP 120, Attack 26, Defense 10 Limbo Guys - HP 130, Attack ???, Defense 11 Heracross + - HP 170, Attack 28-31, Defense 14 Stone Rollidillo - HP 190, Attack 29, Defense 13 Desert Groomba - HP 170, Attack 30, Defense 16 Mirror Burning Leo - HP 250, Attack 35, Defense 22 Mirror Bob-Omb - HP 230, Attack 38, Defense 18 Mirror Ztar Bukiset - HP 2500, Attack 38, Defense 21 Ztar Bandit - HP 4000, Attack 42, Defense 23 Minigame 4: A-maze-ing Jungle This is a maze. Try to reach the finish and watch out for Piranha Plants! Minigame 5: Flying Through the Air This game is in the sky. Touch the items to get points, but watch out for Lakitu! Minigame 6: Ice Race This game is easy, but dangerous! Avoid the ice chunks as the screen scrolls to the right, and melt the ice with your fire breath. Minigame 7: Fuzzies on Fire! This game is similar to the Pokey-torching game, but it has Fuzzies. Avoid the Piranha Plants or game over! Go for the record! Minigame 8: Moon Match Match the enemies that you fought on the Moon. Match all of them and you win! Spewin' Kabu Hut-Hut Fire Jackie Box Spinenut Gromba Frost Bounder King-Klongs Tozan Jinzou Viking Mr. Owl Bone Crocanile Purple Tackle Joe Sand Gremss Coffinner Metdune Yamato Bro. Power Slam Jim Crystal Koopeleon Armored Colton Mummy Mauler Hidoombas Cloud Jumper Bat Metall Malibut Bugga Crystal Train Wave Joe Metool Mini Snake Eyes Crimson Gaurdian Army Met Chargin' Temperoid Flame Monkey Copter Guy Lakithree Nerd Met Crystal Galoomba Squirting Seal The Forest Moppers Four-Way Eye Silly Screw Jade Piriparee Spring Fisher Feral Sumatran Chargin' Ragger Goomba: The classic enemy now is beaten by wario! he gives you 1 coin when you defeat him! It is weaker than a crystal !!! One stomp reaffirm what! Koopa: Ah! Yup! this classic soldier Koopa Troopa! when you walk or hit it, you can jump into his shell like a surfboard in a vast sea! Wiii! Spiny: OH! PIKA! PIKA !!!!!! it hurt! if you do not want to suffer like me ... I do not step on! or you will give a buuuuuuuuen Pinchon! Magikoopa: This magical koopa can make magic! You can become a cat! or a dog !!! and when you're this ... you weak! Cerdipuag: (new enemy) is a mechanical Pig that can fire bullets from his nose! It hurt!! It's sooo painful! It looks a lot like the enemy of the Wario Land series Lakitu: Ohh! such launches spinys! sure you click !! IT IS GOING TO HURT YOU! trust me! you can hop on the cloud when you defeat! Spike: It's a turtle? or a monster throwing spiked balls! this ... do not know ... but his spikes hurt so much like a spiny! Charging Chuck: It's the classic enemy of Smw! with the same personality SM3DW! Looks great! The yellow never been seen as cool in koopas! Bullet Bill: This bullet is launched by a tirabalas! better disable it before committing a crime! Chain Chomp: A Dog? more like a bob omb who thinks he's a dog! but hey! SEE HOW NOT BITE! It can bite you and destroy you! so be careful!!!! Cheep Cheep: A fish? Wow! SEE HOW NOT JUMP! reaches to the clouds! rightly he has wings! you can find it on aquatic levels! Blooper: LOOK! A SQUID! or blooper! (That strange name) Well ... actually ... ink you can fill your screen and you can not see the level! Shy Guy: The first appearance of a shy guy in 3D! and first encounters faces wario! Groomknight: (new enemy) is too tetrico! too much for a goomba! It must be a ghost! Groomba: (new enemy) is too tetrico! too much for a goomba! It must be a ghost! Monty Mole: a mole! You can see it in the Microgaming Wack-a-Monty !! And you can see in the levels! a great guy! Bob-omb: CAUTION! THAT EXPLODES! Exploded! Hara BOOM! JE! Thwomp: Beware! if you put down this square rock ... will crush and drop you like a pancake! care! Teal Yetineak: A large rectangular rock ... !!!!!!!!!!!!! It has a back injury! tie a bomb jump there! you'll see how it goes! Boomerang Brother Parabuddys (normal, winged) are colordos types, some flying and others not. Electricity Brother Heavy Parabuddys (normal, winged) are colordos types, some flying and others not. Monty Mob Hammer Brother Tanuki Koopa Ninchuck Troopuiose: It's a turtle? or a monster throwing spiked balls! this ... do not know ... but his spikes hurt so much like a spiny! Did-Ling Bionic Joe Tanooki Magikoopa Fire Brother Hammer Ninjun Electricity Shroobrother Fire Serpint Sand Spike: It's a turtle? or a monster throwing spiked balls! this ... do not know ... but his spikes hurt so much like a spiny! Ice Hoplite Droid Glass Spike: It's a turtle? or a monster throwing spiked balls! this ... do not know ... but his spikes hurt so much like a spiny! Venus Boomerang Trap Mini-Meglooper Blooper Frosty Tiki Torch (New) High-Jump Brother Hammer Brother Bone Fire Brother Knight Brother Electricity Nutt Glider Tanooki Bullet Bill Mini Tony Mario Mini Hawkeye-L Mini Ice Spear Totem Gruntly Mini Werechidna Mini Arusha Mini Army Sledge Bro (New) Kuribow (New) Mini Mario Mini Luigi Mini Peach Gooper (Sparkling Seas) 190 HP -NEW! A giant squid like creature that squirts poisonious goop. Mini Wario Mini Princess Lotus Mini DK Mini Diddy Kong Mini Stratus Mini Oriel Mini Swagger Bullet Bro. (New) Overworld Goomba Goombrat Galoomba Galoombrat Red Goomba Koopa Troopa (green, red, blue, yellow) Lakitu Blooper Goomboth Football Goomba Roostter Hammer Bro Agresso Goomboar Boomerang Bro Thunder Bro Fire Bro Ice Bro Piranha Lotus Wiggler Squiggler Super Heart Koopa Galoomboth Chain Chomp (blue, red) Pokey (yellow, green, flower) Fuzzy (black, red) Chuck Rex Football Goomba Galoomboth Stonehorn Rex Fire Rex Ninji Foxer Kicking Stanly Hut-Hut Heart Koopa Waddlewing Volcano Lotus Fishin' Lakitu Biddybuds (red, green, blue, yellow) Shy Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Snifit (red, blue, grey) Coin Coffer (green, red) Panser Hoopster (red, blue) Super Koopa (regular, flashing) Sumo Bro (yellow, blue) Porcupo (blue, red) Wild Spear Guy AFHB (hammer, boomerang, fire, ice, thunder) Fly Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Beach Koopa (green, red, blue, yellow) Tap-Tap (black, green, Indigo, blue, red) Bully Peach Galoomba Mobile Jeepbot Milde Baron von Zeppelin Bandit Grunt Poochy Chomp Shark (blue, red) Item Plant Prickly Goomba Prickly Koopa Burt Blow Hard Poppy Bros. Jr. Drool Hard Pokey Ostro Cat Shy Guy Spiked Goomba Bunny Goomba Bunny Poppy Bros. Jr. Goomba Bro Beach Bro Baa-bomb Nabbit Prongo Cannon Pig (pink, black) Tweeter Bubbles Wallop Walleye Fake Block Blokkablok Fat Guy Fuzzler Blockhopper Toady Blurker Hop-Chop Blockstepper Choppy Bros Jr. Green Glove Slugger Pogo Guy (red, green) Bandinero (Fuchsia, Hunter Green, Turquoise, white, red, yellow, blue, Silver) Stretch Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Woozy Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Petal Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Cat Gordo (red, green, blue, yellow) Mock Up (red, green) Chokey Underground Shellcreeper Piranha Plant Jumpin' Piranha Plant Fire Piranha Plant Spiny (red, blue) Buzzy Beetle (blue, red) Bratty Beetle Frost Bounder Noko Bombette Lava Bubble (yellow, blue) Monty Mole Spike Top (red, blue, green) Muncher Fire Muncher Swooper Nipper Yellow Piranha Galoomba Grand Drooba Fire Nipper Blargg Dinoba Magmaargh Magmaw Ptooie Waddle Doo (Blue, Red, Jade, Purple, Green) Buster Beetle (blue, purple, green) Dino Torch (blue, red) Dino Rhino (blue, red) Sidestepper (red, blue) Lava Drop Hot Lips Zeus Guy Fire Zeus Guy Fighter Fly Goomball Tozan Jinzou Pale Piranha Plant Pale Jumpin' Piranha Plant Pale Fire Piranha Plant Aggressive Piranha Plant Sectle Waddle Dee Aggressive Jumpin' Piranha Plant Aggressive Fire Piranha Plant Weird Fever Chill Mr. Owl Digga Spearhead Gargantua Blargg Drill Mole Wheelie Piranha Creeper (purple) Skipsqueak Spiny Skipsqueak Dandelion Com Bat Little Mouser Little Skull Mouser Harry Hedgehog Fang Purple Fang Eggplant Man Gotcha Wrench Fireball (red, green) Sand Pile Oil Drum Mini Bat Emerald Wheelie Underwater Blooper Blooper Nanny Cheep Cheep Deep Cheep Doomphin (blue, Pale Green, purple, green) Sledge Boruums Spiny Cheep Cheep Eep Cheep Jelectro (normal, lethal) Sea Urchin (normal, lethal) Fishbone Urchin (purple, red) Cheep Chomp Squishy Boss Bass (red, green) Baby Cheep Mecha-Cheep Water Blargg Savage Doomphin (blue, Pale Green, purple, green) Lava Lotus Cyan Torpedo Ted Cheep-Plantoon Soldier Miimii Candy Scuba-omb Porcu-Puffer Naval Craw Fangfish Savage Dolphin (blue, Pale Green, purple, green) Dolphin (blue, purple, Pale Green, green) Rip Van Fish (blue, red) Sushi (blue, red) Naval Rex Stalking Putrid Piranha (blue, purple, green) Unagi (red, green) MechFlotzo Gold Squishy Soldier Winna Torpedo Ted (regular, blue, purple, missile, green) Clampy Scuba Piranha Galoomba Mine Mini-Octovil Bitebite Froggy Lunge Fish Zlooper Bubble Head Clawdaddy (red, blue) Hootie Nemo Dragoneel Speedy Cheep Miimii Baby Dragoneel Bulber Jellybeam Ztarfish (red, blue) Seahoss Slippapedo Ted Slippin' Kabu Trio Trout Gunnerpus Mini Cheepskipper Cowfish Spike Bass Shelled Octo-Shock Goomdiver Madpole Driblee Submarine Guy Mr. Eel Wild Boss Bass Preying Manta Kiwi Fangfish Loch Nestor Jean de Fillet Poison Blooper Poison Blooper Nanny Shelled Octopus Sea Monster Rammerhead (purple, pink) Castle Spike Trap (normal, lethal) Thwomp (regular, short, flat, fire) Fire Thwomp Thwimp Skewer Spike Bully Mask Kasplat Fire Bar (fire, ice, thunder, superball) Bony Spike Top (red, blue, green) Dry Bones Bony Beetle Gordo Magikoopa (original, fire, ice, thunder) Grinder Amp Sir Kibble Boruum (Hammer Boruum, Boomerang Boruum, Fire Boruum, Ice Boruum, Thunder Boruum) Fake Magic Ball Phanto (red, blue) Grrrol (original, fire) Spinner Rollem Whomp (regular, fire) Whimp Sir Fox-A-Lot Sword Knight Draglet Dry Kritta Bully Mask Sword Knight Bully Mask Gordo Bowser Statue Gold Bowser Statue Hothead (yellow, blue) Smasher Ancha Hot Foot (yellow, blue) Bowser Stunner (sr, jr) Bone Piranha Plant JESTARR It's called Pokemon Quartz. In the game all Pokemon (up to Gen 3) have been replaced by a Fakemon. Yes, some of them look really odd but the game itself is enjoyable. The sprites weren't made by me. All credit to the maker(s) of Pokemon Quartz. My only purpose with that is to convince people to try this game out. If you have a question, feel free to ask. (No, I won't upload backsprites) #001: Bulbasaur - CHAPEBAYA #002: Ivysaur - DENPECHA #003: Venusaur - DENFROTA #004: Charmander - COALCHU #006: Charmeleon - RALLAMA #006: Charizard - ROELLAMA #007: Squirtle - TODAD #008: Wartortle - SHROAD #009: Blastoise - BULTOAD #010: Caterpie - LARVET #011: Metapod - MORFADE #012: Butterfree - EYEFLY #013: Weedle - DROSOFLY #014: Kakuna - METAGASTER #015: Beedrill - PHYLAFLY #016: Pidgey - ORNLIL #017: Pidgeotto - WASOO #018: Pidgeot - VOLATEO #019: Rattata - BATOKA #020: Raticate - MOUSPID #021: Spearow - TURKUR #022: Fearow - PEAKUR #023: Ekans – CHUK-TXU #024: Arbok - LEECKEY #025: Pikachu - COVOLTS #026: Raichu - LUCIVOTS #027: Sandshrew - NOLE #028: Sandslash - GROUNDUE #029: Nidoran♀ - URTIGA #030: Nidorina - URTIGERE #031: Nidoqueen - VENOGENA #032: Nidoran♂ - URTIGO #033: Nidorino - URTIGORO #034: Nidoking - VENOGENO #035: Clefairy - AMAIRI #036: Clefable - OGRAIRI #037: Vulpix - HORMIG #038: Ninetales - LLAMOSE #039: Jigglypuff - FATTE #040: Wigglytuff - GLOTTEN #041: Zubat - STULO #042: Golbat - FUNGIO #043: Oddish - SEMILLETO #044: Gloom - FLOCEPAN #045: Vileplume - ARQUIDEA #046: Paras - STREEK #047: Parasect - LOGGRE #048: Venonat - CAPRITLE #049: Venomoth - DEERETLE #050: Diglett - ARMORITO #051: Dugtrio - ARMORAZO #052: Meowth - ANKORI #053: Persian - FUREEP #054: Psyduck - PULSUL #055: Golduck - KOROPUL #056: Mankey - DARKOON #057: Primeape - HUNTOON #058: Growlithe - TIKIKA #059: Arcanine - TIKIRIKI #060: Poliwag - POOCHER #061: Poliwhirl - WAPPY #062: Poliwrath - RIWOOF #063: Abra - IVORO #064: Kadabra - DREAMO #065: Alakazam - MAMMARE #066: Machop - KANGO #067: Machoke - KINBOXO #068: Machamp - PANCHZO #069: Bellsprout - FENTEE #070: Weepinbell - HELENTO #071: Victreebel - FELECHOE #072: Tentacool - PIKISH #073: Tentacruel - LIONEGOSH #074: Geodude - JONIC #075: Graveler - DORIC #076: Golem - CORINT #077: Ponyta - FLACHOW #078: Rapidash - FURNING #079: Slowpoke - CRABIX #080: Slowbro - DZOIBRIX #081: Magnemite - SPINGEN #082: Magneton - DOUSGEN #083: Farfetch'd - BLAHDALAH #084: Doduo - BUBEL #085: Dodrio - SCENTBIRD #086: Seel - NORION #087: Dewgong - PHANTAN #088: Grimer - SALAMA #089: Muk - MANTIGA #090: Shellder - GALLUM #091: Cloyster - AIRDIV #092: Gastly- GAPPY #093: Haunter - NINNIN #094: Gengar - SURHORN #095: Onix - SEGA #096: Drowzee - ZEECO #097: Hypno - PSIRILLA #098: Krabby - MECHCRAB #099: Kingler - BOBCRAB #100: Voltorb - SPIKI #101: Electrode - ELIKO #102: Exeggcute - SESPIIRAL #103: Exeggutor - DENDIRAL #104: Cubone - VUGOO #105: Marowak - MONKOODU #106: Hitmonlee - KLEVALT #107: Hitmonchan - KLESUNG #108: Lickitung - SIKEDONKE #109: Koffing - POWERGAS #110: Weezing - PASQALL #111: Rhyhorn - ROCORRODO #112: Rhydon - CORNODRO #113: Chansey - KARIDARI #114: Tangela - CAPTRUNKE #115: Kangaskhan - BANKEDON #116: Horsea - PLURÉS #117: Seadra - DRACOON #118: Goldeen - PISCY #119: Seaking - DOLPHE #120: Staryu - PRAWBY #121: Starmie - PRAWKING #122: Mr. Mime - BETHIN #123: Scyther - BEETESPUK #124: Jynx - SAXIMAU #125: Electabuzz - EKTRON #126: Magmar - GARSOOM #127: Pinsir - TEJEMEJE #128: Tauros - FURRAN #129: Magikarp - THUNDISH #130: Gyarados - THUNDRAN #131: Lapras - SHACKER #132: Ditto - EYENDY #133: Eevee - CWABAY #134: Vaporeon - WETWAY #135: Jolteon - JOWLWAY #136: Flareon - HEATWAY #137: Porygon - ARBELUC #138: Omanyte - SPIRAULIX #139: Omastar - MESSAURIX #140: Kabuto - FISHIX #141: Kabutops - CEFASOKIX #142: Aerodactyl - BEAKODORON #143: Snorlax - BOULTAN #144: Articuno - BEREUGA #145: Zapdos - EMETHE #146: Moltres - PARATIKI #147: Dratini - MITHEDAON #148: Dragonair - WHIRLDRAON #149: Dragonite - MIGHTDRA #150: Mewtwo - ZENGREDSE #151: Mew - WIAMI #152: Chikorita - POTAC #153: Bayleef - TUBIRATO #154: Meganium - OGRITATO #155: Cyndaquil - LAVLON #156: Quilava - MAGBOL #157: Typhlosion - CANLAVA #158: Totodile - SHELLDAN #159: Croconaw - LICKA #160: Feraligatr - TONGRITO #161: Sentret - FURBEE #162: Furret - MORKIBIA #163: Hoothoot - KIWIRAWA #164: Noctowl - KIAWARIWA #165: Ledyba - BZBY #166: Ledian - KWIMBEE #167: Spinarak - VERPILLAR #168: Ariados - TRIWORN #169: Crobat - TOSTOL #170: Chinchou - ELORU #171: Lanturn - AENGUILE #172: Pichu - GUSVOLTS #173: Cleffa - AIRI #174: Igglybuff - FOOKID #175: Togepi - MADNUT #176: Togetic - WOODIRD #177: Natu - FREION #178: Xatu - CORONNED #179: Mareep - TEAMON #180: Flaaffy - GRASSPARK #181: Ampharos - SOOREGAT #182: Bellossom - FRUCPAO #183: Marill - BEAVON #184: Azumarill - UMBEAVELLA #185: Sudowoodo - COCCNUTO #186: Politoed - PITDOG #187: Hoppip - SPROOF #188: Skiploom - PEATOOF #189: Jumpluff - IVIDIGI #190: Aipom - BONGON #191: Sunkern - THINKOWER #192: Sunflora - FLATHINKER #193: Yanma - TAERMITY #194: Wooper - RACEVISH #195: Quagsire - LODDISH #196: Espeon - BLOSWAY #197: Umbreon - INDINNY #198: Murkrow - TANKOO #199: Slowking - CRPARAX #200: Misdreavus - MAGIKEN #201: Unown - CORNSCRIPT #202: Wobbuffet - MEDRAKE #203: Girafarig - ZHIPO #204: Pineco - MOROBERRY #205: Forretress - BOONGORY #206: Dunsparce - BLUDLOP #207: Gligar - VAMKIRI #208: Steelix - SHELCUAL #209: Snubbull - GRECODALE #210: Granbull - ALLIGRALE #211: Qwilfish - BELLYO #212: Scizor - DRILLUX #213: Shuckle - SANGAI #214: Heracross - BETAL #215: Sneasel - DEEMP #216: Teddiursa - TRUFKIP #217: Ursaring - TRUFALO #218: Slugma - BURNCO #219: Magcargo - FLAMECO #220: Swinub - HURGOOSE #221: Piloswine - DONIGONI #222: Corsola - FLYSH #223: Remoraid - TRODIC #224: Octillery - TRIDALO #225: Delibird - POLBEAR #226: Mantine - ARBATROSS #227: Skarmory - SNEETCHY #228: Houndour - GAREDAR #229: Houndoom - FARIZARD #230: Kingdra - DRALULA #231: Phanpy - BERNARDOG #232: Donphan - RESCUDOG #233: Porygon2 - EMREV #234: Stantler - GRAZILLA #235: Smeargle - NINJICE #236: Tyrogue - AZTAKLE #237: Hitmontop - CHINNAKLE #238: Smoochum - JARXIMAUX #239: Elekid - ETOD #240: Magby - TARSONY #241: Miltank - GURTAN #242: Blissey - CONQARI #243: Raikou - TITATOAD #244: Entei - TITAFROTA #245: Suicune - TITALLAMA #246: Larvitar - CROGRONK #247: Pupitar - SKANKRIN #248: Tyranitar - BAESTALIX #249: Lugia - VIVACZO #250: Ho-Oh - SHADDIRE #251: Celebi - MOTHATURA #252: Treecko - SEEGG #253: Grovyle - FLOWABY #254: Sceptile - JARDINO #255: Torchic - FIREGG #256: Combusken - EMBABY #257: Blaziken- TYRADINO #258: Mudkip - AQUEGG #259: Marshtomp - ORNABY #260: Swampert - OCEADINO #261: Poochyena - SEVER #262: Mightyena - AYEWIRAZ #263: Zigzagoon - SQUIRRTI #264: Linoone - ACORNEL #265: Wurmple - LARVLY #266: Silcoon - CRICOON #267: Beautifly - CRICRIT #268: Cascoon - COMPOSCOON #269: Dustox - FLYNFLY #270: Lotad - WEEDO #271: Lombre - FLOSEA #272: Ludicolo - WEEDALGU #273: Seedot - CACTINO #274: Nuzleaf - CACUTU #275: Shiftry - DESSERTEA #276: Taillow - REABARI #277: Swellow - RUYCANTOR #278: Wingull - BOLICHANO #279: Pelipper - PELICHEN #280: Ralts - HAMET #281: Kirlia - RATELO #282: Gardevoir - PSIMOUSE #283: Surskit - HOVEBUG #284: Masquerain - PLANEBUG #285: Shroomish - STRAWBAYA #286: Breloom - DENDROCK #287: Slakoth - RONSLEPT #288: Vigoroth - LEIRAO #289: Slaking - DORLIRÓN #290: Nincada - GUSTANO #291: Ninjask - DOUSTANO #292: Shedinja - PHICO #293: Whismur - TYNIGON #294: Loudred - BALAGON #295: Exploud - IGUADON #296: Makuhita - ENERGIZ #297: Hariyama - MUSCLELC #298: Azurill - BAEVY #299: Nosepass - DEPRIP #300: Skitty - BABOS #301: Delcatty - OSOE #302: Sableye - FATUBE #303: Mawile - HOOLEY #304: Aron - OPAIL #305: Lairon - HOMPALON #306: Aggron - GEMMAL #307: Meditite - MINDUM #308: Medicham - MINADOOM #309: Electrike - PLUG-OINK #310: Manectric - SPIG #311: Plusle - AMEDE #312: Minun - AMEDI #313: Volbeat - ARMAY #314: Illumise - ARMSTORM #315: Roselia - FAIROOT #316: Gulpin - SIMPLEON #317: Swalot - DOBLEON #318: Cravanha - AWHOL #319: Sharpedo - WHOLA #320: Wailmer - COLOSSIO #321: Wailord - DESCOMUNE #322: Numel - LLAMAYAMA #323: Camerupt - CHIMNEYAMA #324: Torkoal - COALCHAR #325: Spoink - TIGAT #326: Grumpig - TIGATOR #327: Spinda - BOUNNY #328: Trapinch - PROGON #329: Vibrava - RUBYGON #330: Flygon - SAPHIREGON #331: Cacnea - APINEP #332: Cacturne - PINARK #333: Swablue - JACKAN #334: Altaria - LOTBIRD #335: Zangoose - COPYCATTE #336: Seviper - ONIKE #337: Lunatone - CLOSTAR #338: Solrock - STARGO #339: Barboach - SOIE #340: Whiscash - CORONGORI #341: Corphish - SEAROKET #342: Crawdaunt - HELIXET #343: Baltoy - GODUCK #344: Claydol - DUKAMID #345: Lileep - TORIDO #346: Cradily - DOTORI #347: Anorith - ENYENDRODE #348: Armaldo - MONGOSTRE #349: Feebas - ICISH #350: Milotic - FREECH #351: Castform - KOTOKABE #352: Kecleon - MIMKAT #353: Shuppet - CATALON #354: Banette - MAZALON #355: Duskull - GUINETTE #356: Dusclops - WOOPET #357: Tropius - LIOFANG #358: Chimecho - GRTITESPEC #359: Absol - AGOIR #360: Wynaut - BOGUON #361: Snorunt - SPINWING #362: Glalie - BOBEGUIN #363: Spheal - COLDCHICK #364: Sealeo - FREEZOCK #365: Wailrein - COTTOSTER #366: Clamperl - BERCHI #367: Huntail - MEJOYONSON #368: Gorebyss - LOAPA #369: Relicanth - MONKOOR #370: Luvdisc - TINCRAB #371: Bagon - DRISTAL #372: Shelgon - FEÉGON #373: Salamence - DRAHAGO #374: Beldum - TENRY #375: Metang - WRESTORO #376: Metagross - WRESTMILK #377: Regirock - MOLEBAS #378: Regice - DUGOBAS #379: Registeel - LAPIBAS #380: Latias - ORDKIP #381: Latios - TANORD #382: Kyogre - KAOMARE #383: Groudon - KAOSUNE #384: Rayquaza - PEEZGAL #385: Jirachi - KARENDI #386: Deoxys - GAROTAO Bone Jumpin' Piranha Plant Bone Fire Piranha Plant Soldier Sumo Bros Bone Goomba Fire Blade Knight Bone Goombrat Bone Galoomba Bone Galoombrat Bone Goombo Bone Galoombo Bone Bro Wario Ball Shroob Venus Thunder Trap Dr Shroob Rideable Thwomp (regular, fire) Rideable Thwimp (regular, fire) Split Grinder Candy Bob-omb Soldier Armorlock Circular Saw Screw Bonepunk Grunts Warugao Pencil Bro. Spike Cylinder Wario Fist Koopari Milites (Koopa Soldiers) Koopa Firebreather Piranha Statue Dry Mecha-Koopa Pencil Sharpener Bully Mask Cancasa Falling Spike (SMW, SML2) Mace Guy Knight Koopa X-Naut Elite X-Naut X-Naut PhD Magic Fireball Soldier Bakudanko Ghost House Boo Boo Buddies Mad Boo Fire Boo Boo Block Stretch Fishin' Boo Eerie Splunkin Broozer Lantern Ghost Fake Door Scaredy Rat Cool Spook Crowber (purple, red) Ghost Piranha Ghost Vase Gusty Bone Nemo Skull Scarfy Bone Crocanile Boo Guy Boo Stretch Pyro Guy Boo Blah Boner Joe Spooky Cool Spook Buddies Mr. I Red Mr. I Caged Ghost Slammer Big Skullpin Dangling Ghost Polter Zombie (mario, luigi, blue toad, yellow toad) Peepa Skeledry Knight Bone Sword Knight Goombulb Lantern Wolf Umbrelloid Goomboo Licky Lantern Draculad Mini-Gomad Jack-in-the-box Ball Bear Gobhack Spooky Mask Kruger Mask Zombie Goomba Zombie Koopa Gold Ghost Blue Twirler Boohemoth Slurple Bomb Boo Bomb Stretch Pumpkin Goomba Snufit Mad Piano Egg-enut Nightspider-Omb Boxing Boo Magic Broom Clops Tin Soldier Mini Witch Sluggy (blue, red) Potted Ghost Slime Drop Gooey Invisighoul Metal Lantern Ghost Blarggwich Piro Dangle Grim Leecher Georgette Jelly Boo Man Bluff Blindfold Boo Balloon Boo Boo Balloon Vampire Koopa Hoggus Purple Puncher Bat Rhinestone Goomba Bellhop Goomba Z Koopa Airship Bill Blasters (regular, missile, green) Bomb Bro Rocky Wrench Ztar Volttzo Soldier SparkDr. Bomber Wrench Bob-omb (black, Crimson, red) Burner (regular, missile, green) Cannon (regular, missile, green) Bullet Bill (regular, missile, green) Banzai Bill (regular, missile, green) Ninji Shotzo Mecha-Koopa (green, red) Rotating Cannon (regular, missile, green) Rotating Bill Blaster (regular, missile, green) Flamethrower Spikeball Thrower Banzai Blaster (regular, missile, green) Autobomb (regular, missile, green) Heave Ho Kaboomba Nuclear Bill Desert Pile-Driver Micro Goomba Venus Fire Trap Angry Sun Fire Snake Slamps Leather Glummy Flamer Klapsand Turtle Noddy Thunder Snake Sand Blooper Temporal Magiblot Superball Snake Tweester Walking Pyramid WESTERN SKELLOBIT Cobrat (red, blue) Kab-omb (blue, red) Blue-eyed Sand Snark Clawsting Catuspy Fly (yellow, blue) Shell Wheelie Sand Bubbles Sand Blarrgh Sphinx Sand Pipe Fist Desert Lakitu Superball Bro Twirlip Robox Egyptian Yeast Troop Sand Dire Blooper Crocanile Klepto Conkdor Beach Huckit Crab (red, blue) Cataquack (blue, red) Skeeter Bomb Skeeter Mechahead Poissonos Coner Captain Coin Trouter Strollin' Stu Soldier Clapearl Goopy Coco Bro. Beta Bandineros Soarin' Stu Swipin' Stu Pop Galoomba Smolderin' Stu Slippin' Stu Squirtle Bros. Goopy Bro. Glunk Big Soarin' Stu Jungle Blipper Turbo Swimmin' Stu Snow Stu Snow Launchin' Stu Seedy Pod Klamber Arabian Tobawani Goopa Soldier Pinchclaw Yellow Biririmaneki Snooze-A-Koopa Polluted Piranha Plant (red, yellow, green, black) Nep-Enut Bird Fish TRIBAL MACHOP Whale Splounder Hippo Blue Biririmaneki Jade Biririmaneki Crabble (blue, green, red) Glide Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Tube Guy (red, green, blue, yellow) Dune Bud Blipper Pinchclaw Pirate Guy Buccaneer Guy Dangerous Duck Snow Venus Ice Trap Snow Spike Ice Bat Snow Mobile Jeepbot Ice Snake Flurry Yeti Rex Chillldudes Bumpty Cooligan Icicle Jiro Chargin' Chilly Icetall Snow Fangfish Wooly Gip Brrrrrr Koopa Wooly Hogwash Soldier Slizzard Super White Koopa Snow Walker Waddle Dee Viking Chuck Ice Cave Dudes Chill Bully Wooly Sir Slippy Fliprus Chilly Giant Ice Rocky Walruss Big Sphen Bully Mask Icetall Venus Aurora Trap Dr Freezegood Slizzard Thunder Lakitu Cold Lips Snow Bro. Freezie Prism Shotzo Snailicorn Spindrift Frigid Grumba Mr. Blizzard Frostrus Huckit Woolly Crab Ice Splorch Penkoon Yeti Yariko Eskimo Koopa Walrus Empingu Forest Stalking Piranha Plant River Piranha Plant Scuttlebug Ukiki Rotten Apple Plant Spear Guy Dancing Spear Guy Toxic Lips Snakepit Tyrant Twins Small Scoundrogoss Spinenut Gromba Spinenut Tyrant Twins Bramball (yellow, blue) Soldier Guy Camo Bandit Joe Bee Bro. Soldier Petal Guy Soldier Bros Nightspider Limbo Bro. Venus Chameleo Trap Stingby Froggy Koopa Platinum Chuck Platinum Hut-Hut Primal Tyrant Twins Tigro Peach Galoomba Swamp Glunk Jumpshi Goriya Chuck Limbo Shroobro. Kritter Feary Flower Sir Slippy Kludge Chestmut Wearing Galoomba Cheezey Dayzee Grape Bill Blaster BullFroggy Koopa Forest Blooper Troopa Battle Beetle Klump Kritta Grape Bill Peach Goomba Kannon Kopter Kongo Chuck Chameleon Sting Chuck Kosha Soldier Clumph Zinger Raptor-Plant Frog Pirate Mandibug Flipbug Bee Bro. Rat Brat Hop Bob Beehive Dee Gnat Army Robintaur Gremss Pak E Derm Soldier Goomba Soldier Lakitu Boxing Wiggler Gordo Spikey Slug Gegg Cappy Zlither Me Roar Chargin' Bamboomer Spiky Cappy Spikey Kasplat Tentafool Dragonfly Grubby Unera Soldier Hop Bob Bopping Toady Bee Skeleton Bee Fat Bee Ant Red Elite Koopa Giganticus Fishicus Spiky Ant Cannon Ant Miner Ant Teal Koopaligator Thorny Flower Flopter Super Leaf Ninjun Croc-O-Chuck Bronto Burt Jade Cappy Dohawk Heavy Zed Elite Stingby Bungee Piranha Muddy Buddy Kling Klong Melon Bug Wooshies Huffin' Puffin' Barney Bubble Gobblin Frog Gloomba Pointey Shroobling Klong Snapjaw Windbag Teehee Butterfly Attacky Sack Piranha Sprout Metal Guy Spiked Fun Guy Dizzy Fuzzy Eggo-Dil Cactus Jack Crazee Dayzee Amazee Dayzee Bubble Dayzee Bug Bird Krusha Volcano Burning Spike Heat Bully Fire Jackie Box Hot Head Fiery Sherm Skeleton Goonie Fire Goomba Mad Cractyl Heat Bully Mask Galoomba Skeleton Bird Firoomboth Chargin' Flamer Pink Hot Head Brolder (brown, grey) Splorch Space Angry Moon Meteor Asteroid Space Clodds Comet Metool SisterBound Cello Joe Elite Koopandroid Octoomba Octoguy Sherm Laser Driblee Elite Octoomba Octoboo Fire Fow Unidentified Flyin' Fire Fow Unidentified Flyin' Sledge Bro. Flat Skeeter Black Hole Goomshock Robo-Eject Stinkle Infinity Knight Armour Joe Unidentified Flyin' Boomerang Bro. Black Hole Bomb Cosmic Clone Laser Bro Infinity Knight No. 48 Degout Electro Koopa (red, green, blue, yellow) Lil' Cinder Lil' Brr Jade ROB Scout Spring Topman Topman Topmini Daffodile Galoombeetle Fizzlit Haltworker Volttzo Soldier Daffodile Bubble Shooter (bubble, electric, fire, ice) Laser Drone Starbag Ztar Bomber Dual Robrothers Fire Munchstar Springhead Munchstar Prickly Piranha Plant Spiny Piranha Plant Goombeetle Wario-Man Mechaniloids Bounder SparkDr. Jade Sir Kibble Angry Star Polo Space Warugao Electric Fence Mountain Goombo Galoombo Bombshell Koopa Spike Stone Spike Chainsaw Rock Bro. Bully Mask Throwilla Skunk Elecape Ant Trooper Horny Ant Trooper Mud Trooper Red-Violet Kabu Gutsmet Tox Box (regular, fire) Chuckya Unidentified Flyin' Rock Bro. Moai Joe Spider (brown, blue) Moai Soldier Gutsmet Warugao Moai Rocky Boulder Flophopper Gnawty (blue, yellow) Smeech Steely Debull Fleeper Rocky (Fuchsia, Hunter Green, Turquoise, white, red, yellow, blue, Silver) Super Big Tap Tap Stumper Incoming Chomp Flaming Chomp Kabu Greece Bounder Stompin' Chomp Greece Koopa Brick Monster Sky Micro-Goomba Para-Beetle Fire Chomp (fire, ice, thunder, superball) Foo Ty-Foo Albatoss Scarfy Goonie Gip Cloud Drop Raven Hogwash Hoot Heligoomba Cloud Bro Rocketon Chicken Parasol Waddle Dee Glitter Pidgit Flaptor Glitterin' Stu Flyin' Klapper Flaptack Parasol Moonja Cluckboom King Bill Jumbo Ray Rocket Guy Slippin' Kabu Hut-Hut Fire Jackie Box Spinenut Gromba Frost Bounder Kling-Klongs Tozan Jinzou Mr. Owl Bone Crocanile Purple SpearMan Water Magician Joe Coffinner Metdune Yamato Armour Joe Power Slam Jim Mer-Koopeleon Moai Colton Mummy Mauler Hidoombas Trolloc Cloud Jumper Bat Metall Malibut Clapearl Crystal Train Wave Joe Metool Mini Snake Eyes Crimson Gaurdian Army Met Chargin' Temperoid Flame Monkey Copter Guy Lakithree Nerd Met Crystal Galoomba Squirting Seal The Forest Moppers Four-Way Eye Silly Screw Jade Piriparee 1. Wave Joe Kibbo 2. Crystal Telly Saucer 3. Jet Flame Bomber Boy 4. Crystal Snake Bulldozer 5. Skull Nutt Glider 6. Gyro Rage Drago 7. Mega Yagichi Spring Fisher Feral Sumatran Chargin' Ragger Goomba Paragoomba Raccoomba Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa Super Koopa (big, fat, red shelled koopa) Bullet Bill Banzai Bill Torpedo Ted Hammer Bro Boomberang Bro Fire Bro Ice Bro Bomb Bro Sledge Bro Fat Boomerang Bro (like a boomerang bro version of the sledge bro) Bob-Omb Greg-Ranade (granade Bob-omb) Podoboo Frost Podoboo Super Mario Maker is copyrighted by Nintendo